Motivación a la décima potencia
by Kaoru Black
Summary: A Charlie le disgustó el novio de Ginny, le enfadó la barbaridad de Hagrid (entiéndase el incidente de "Norberto") y le emocionó conocer a su ahijada. Y en cada una reaccionó exagerando la situación. Cuenta regresiva: Top 3 de los mayores dramas de Charlie.
1. Postal

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el Reto # 7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.  
He escogido el Mini Reto de Agosto "Charlie Weasley"._

 _Viñetas no relacionadas entre sí._

 **Postal.**

Los ojos de Charlie se han abierto a causa de la impresión que le ha otorgado leer semejante acto de irresponsabilidad. ¿Quién, en sano juicio, siquiera se atreve a mantener a tan indefensa criatura en una vulgar casa de madera? Son seres que maduran rápidamente, dependiendo del género y la especie, y que tienen que crecer en un ambiente apropiado y con la higiene adecuada o, de lo contrario, podría sucederlo cosas catastróficas… ¡como enfermarse, por ejemplo! Él ha pensado en lo grave que se ponen los pobres y lindos dragoncitos cuando están constipados. Necesitan amor, cariño y cuidados más que cualquier otra criatura mágica y no mágica.

Lo crean o no: un corriente pegaso con un poco de heno –o vaya a saber Charlie qué comen– se satisfacen con esa cosa tan mínima e insignificante y ya están relinchando y revoloteándose por la partecita del cielo que más les atraiga, o apareándose por ahí, por aquí.

¡¿Y los dragones?! ¿Hay alguien que piensan en ellos? ¿Alguna alma caritativa que vele por sus derechos? Charlie considera una enorme injusticia que sólo los duendes se quejen, hagan sus revoluciones, tratados que se rompen cuando ni ha pasado medio día; que sucede nuevamente cuando se indignan. Sí, un círculo vicioso y blablablá que se provoca por más blablablá sin sentido que está en esa habladuría inservible llamada _Historia de la Magia_ a la que no le puso atención.

Lo importante y la causa del disgusto son la mediocridad e idiosincrasia de un guardabosque que se dice ser expertos en animales cuando es tan experto en _Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas_ como un chiquillo de primer curso; dejar al pobre _Norberto_ un bebé desamparado sin su mamá _ridgeback_ noruega que ha de estar buscándolo por las ciudades –aterrorizando a los muggles, incinerando a quien esté a su paso, causando pánico y estrés a los aurores en turno; detalles, detalles–. ¿De dónde lo habrá robado?

Afortunadamente salvará a _Norberto._ ¿Cómo ideará para traerlo sano y salvo a la reserva? Ya se le ocurrirá un plan, ahora cogerá un pergamino, pluma y tinta y se pondrá a escribir una carta, con precisas indicaciones que sí o sí deben de seguir, luego mandársela a su hermano, regresar sin más contratiempos y otorgarle a _Norberto_ las protecciones que desde que salió de huevo debió poseer. A lo mejor podría preguntarles a sus amigos que le ayuden a corregir tamaña barbaridad.

Cuando ha llegado el momento de conocer a _Norberto_ , Charlie se pone tan inquieto que no deja a exasperar a sus acompañantes; los cuales lo entienden de lo contrario Charlie se convertiría en una ave o ves saber en qué animal… preferiblemente que no hable o se mueva. ¿ _Norberto_ estará bien? Más le vale a Ron que la respuesta sea afirmativa o le dará su charla de hora y media sobre cómo no transportar por medios de dudosa procedencia para que haga una salida clandestina. Lo crean o no, Charlie se ha preparado para ese escenario.


	2. Incrédulo

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el Reto # 7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.  
He escogido el Mini Reto de Agosto "Charlie Weasley"._

 _Viñetas no relacionadas entre sí._

 **Incrédulo.**

Charlie está caminando a la cocina en búsqueda de un aperitivo nocturno antes de volver a intentar de conciliar el sueño, con lo del Innombrable y el barullo de la guerra en general casi ni ha tenido tiempo para descansar, o simplemente estar con su familia sin temer que sea el último día que los vea suponiendo que morirán. Charlie, sacudiendo su cabeza, se despeja de esa mentalidad. Lo mejor es querer creer que todos gozarán de una…

A pocos metros de la puerta se escucha el sonido de la mesa moviéndose violentamente como si se estuviese ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre ella y un par de respiraciones agitadas, similar a cuando se hace un ejercicio tan intenso que quita casi todo el aliento.

—Vamos, sólo inclínate un poco más y me llevarás al éxtasis.

Él escucha la usual dulce voz de Ginny sonar entrecortada, seguida de un fuerte gemido que le provoca que un fuerte sonrojo apareciese en su rosto: suena igual a Bill cuando… Ajá _eso_ y con esa chica…

¡Qué vergüenza! Y qué descaro del depravado en turno que, con suerte, sólo tendrá un par de huesos rotos.

—¡Ah!

El gemido de Harry paraliza a Charlie. Él, Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, actuando como un pervertido al hacerle sólo ellos saben qué en su hogar _sin_ tener la decencia de… ¿Qué dice? Su hermana es un ser puro que él protegerá. Así que, cogiendo su varita, se dispone a detenerlos en medio de sus actos impuros, totalmente convencido que proteger la inocencia de Ginny es lo mejor que cualquier hermano puede hacer.

—¡Ginny! Ya no aguanto más.

¡CRUSH!

La puerta se rompe dejando que la pareja desvergonzada vea a un encolerizado Charlie entrar.

—¡Charles Weasley! —El único detalle que no recordó es que Ginny se encoleriza rápido, además un veloz _mocomurciélago_ que se ha estrellado en su pecho, haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio— Exijo una explicación.

Antes de contestar Charlie se detiene a mirar a su alrededor y descubre: a la pareja totalmente vestida, con Harry poniendo una mano en la espalda de Ginny y ejerciendo presión en ella. Harry está confundido, como si no entendiese qué acaba de pasar; Ginny está muy enrabiada, blandiendo su varita y con el fuego visible en sus ojos.

Un sonrojo marca patentada Weasley aparece en el rostro de Charlie, quien cierra y abre la boca no sabiendo qué decir para excusarse por el pequeño malentendido que ha habido.

—Ginny, Harry —balbucea torpemente—… Buscaba la puerta del baño pero, como ya deben saber, todo oscuro uno se confunde y acabé aquí por error; como nadie me abría, la tiré y… ¡Adiós!

Con ese último chillido se da vuelta, tropieza con sus propios pies y se estrella con la pared; se recompone, la rodea, se va despavorido a su recamara.

—¿Qué insecto lo ha picado?

—Ni idea —dice Harry— pero ha sido la peor mentira que he oído en mi vida.

Harry recuerda a Dudley.

—Charles, eres un incrédulo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Ubicado poco antes de la vida de Bill y Fleur. En la película los vio George, el séptimo libro fue Ron; ¿por qué no Charlie? Además, Ron (o George, según el caso) debe de estar agradecido por no haberlos escuchado tener esa conversación._


	3. ¿Ironbelly?

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el Reto # 7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.  
He escogido el Mini Reto de Agosto "Charlie Weasley"._

 _Viñetas no relacionadas entre sí._

 **¿ _Ironbelly_?**

El instante en que se ha puesto más contento en toda su vida es cuando sostiene el pequeño cuerpecito de su ahijada, esa pequeña pelirroja que ni siquiera ha abierto sus ojos al mundo y que lo ha enorgullecido por el sencillo hecho que existe; en el instante en que Bill le comunicó que será el padrino de su segunda hija, Charlie prácticamente brincó lleno de alegría y se apresuró a llegar de los Weasley – Delacour, en Francia, y prácticamente a auto invitarse a quedarse por los dos meses que le faltaron a la niña para nacer. Ni los desórdenes hormonales de Fleur, ni las rabietas sobre que no tuvo que quedarse a hacer espacio en su casa y que debió seguir trabajando hasta que lo llamara de Bill lo hizo irse.

No.

Él incluso resistió todo lo que una colérica Fleur lanzó a Bill cuando se le rompió la fuente y este se quedó congelado en su sitio, como si nunca hubiera pasado por eso. Sí, fue un duro trabajo no reírse a costa de su hermano por ser el blanco perfecto del gancho de la francesa; es que tal barullo es tan inolvidable. Un día Charlie se encargará de contarle a la pequeña Victoire, a Teddy y a _Ironbelly_ las anécdotas vergonzosas de su padre; es una tradición que también hará con el resto de los niños Weasley, cuando los tengan los demás.

Él ama a los dragones así que no se casará.

—Hola —La pequeña niña se reacomoda cuando le toca a Charlie cargarla en sus brazos, luego de que Bill consiguiese de que Fleur dejase de acapararla; la francesa ya la tuvo en su vientre nueve meses, que tome un descanso—, soy tu tío y padrino. Y tú mi pequeña _Ironbelly_.

—¿ _Igonbelly_? —Fleur repite desde la cama, alterándose nuevamente y componiendo una mueca de asco— Bill, dime que así no se _llamagá nuestga_ hija. E–Es _hoggipilante,_ de la pequeña se _buglagán._

—Por supuesto que sí —Charlie responde antes de Bill ignorando lo último que ha comentado Fleur, nadie romperá su burbuja de felicidad—. Al ser mi ahijada lo más obvio es que lleve el nombre de la especie de un dragón —explica antes de girarse a _Ironbelly_ —, ¡ _Ironbelly_ será! Es una especie fuerte como ella.

—Esa es la deducción más tonta que he escuchado —murmura Fleur en francés—. No lo _pegmitigé, Chaglie,_ mi bebé _tendgá_ el _pgivilegio_ de _teneg_ uno _nogmal_ —añade en inglés.

—Bah, madres, ¿qué saben?

—Esta será la única vez que te diré —interrumpe Bill, con voz trémula, hartándose del asunto. Su esposa y su hermano lo observan, esperando a escuchar el bramido que dará— ¡Ninguna hija mía llevará el nombre de un dragón o de algún otro animal, por mucho que al padrino le encante!

—A mí me gusta —Charlie susurra intimidado por su hermano—. Y soy su padrino.

—Me da _pegfectamente_ igual, _Chagles_ Weasley. Se _llamagá_ «Dominique» y asunto _tegminado_ —interviene Fleur zanjando el asunto.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez quise ponerle a Charlie una ahijada y ¿quién mejor que Dominique? Pensé en Victoire pero al final decidí que no, además siempre para fines humorísticos será mejor que Charlie haga de padrino cuando nazca Dominique. Por cierto, la especie es «_ Ironbelly _ucraniano» es decir, el dragón en el que volaron Hermione, Ron y Harry cuando se escaparon del banco._


End file.
